


In Vino Felicitas

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopes, dreams and reality. [haiku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Felicitas

**Author's Note:**

> it was haiku day over at commentfic, and somehow I ended up writing this one, for no particular prompt

Fake wine in plastic  
Cups and they toast, knowing  
Only love is real


End file.
